1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recording the movements of persons, specifically subjects under court ordered supervision. More particularly, this invention relates to correlating crime incident data with the history of a subject""s locations by using an all body worn, non-removable, tamper resistant location recording apparatus. The location recording apparatus that when integrated with a communications network, law enforcement information systems, criminal justice and corrections information systems and a central correlation data base system, can perform correlation data processing of crime incidents with a subject""s location at the time of the crime incident. This invention further relates to a crime incident and subject location correlation data base system that supports law enforcement and criminal justice investigative queries matching a subject""s location history with location and time correlation query criteria. This invention further relates to an all body worn, low power location recording apparatus that when integrated with a residence interface unit attached to a land line telephone at the subject""s residence or at locations in the community, transfers the location movement history stored in the subject""s location recording apparatus to a central crime incident and subject location correlation data base.
2. Description of the Background Art
Currently, based on a 1997 U.S. Department of Justice report, there are over 3 million adults under court ordered community supervision on either parole or probation. A 1992 study by Langin and Cunniff found that 43% of felons sentenced to community supervision were arrested within 36 months for a new felony offense.
A more comprehensive study was released by the U.S. Department of Justice, Bureau of Justice Statistics in 1995, which reviewed the criminal histories of 300,000 inmates incarcerated in 1991 that were previously on parole or probation. The study documented the crimes committed during the 13 to 17 months prior to their incarceration. While on probation or parole, the inmates murdered 13,200 people, raped 11,600 women and 1,300 men, robbed 39,500 people, assaulted 19,200 victims, burglarized 39,600 homes and businesses and stole 7,900 motor vehicles. These are the resolved crimes. The number of unresolved crimes is unknown, but it is estimated that as much as 30% of all crime is committed by subjects under community supervision. It is therefore no surprise that when crimes are committed in a community, law enforcement""s prime suspects include subjects (released criminal offenders) under community supervision. Law enforcement investigative manpower is therefore focused on establishing the location of these subjects during the time of the criminal incident.
Previously, monitoring the location of a person or subject, such as an offender, has been limited to knowing when the offender is at home. The apparatus used for xe2x80x9chouse arrestxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9celectronic monitoringxe2x80x9d uses a body worn, non-removable, tamper resistant radio frequency transmitter attached to a subject which communicates to a field monitoring device (FMD) at the subject""s residence. The FMD communicates with a central data base system using the subject""s telephone line to report when the subject is within a hundred feet of the FMD, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,432, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. Once the subject leaves the immediate area of the FMD, the location of the subject is unknown.
Other techniques for locating a subject at a predetermined area utilizes the combination of caller identification and voice recognition. The phone number of the predetermined area is known, a voice signature sample of the subject is captured and voice signature with caller identification is matched, so as to locate the subject at the predetermined location, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,426, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. During the time between subject call-in reporting, the location of the subject is unknown.
Currently, determining the location of a person or subject, such as an offender, is possible outside the confines of their respective residence. This apparatus can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,757, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. This apparatus employed on the method is a tamper resistant body worn ankle wireless transmitter that communicates with an associated tamper resistant portable tracking apparatus. The portable tracking apparatus determines its location using Global Positioning System (GPS) satellites. The portable tracking apparatus communicates with a central data base system using wireless communications when portable and land-line communications when placed in a charging stand at the subject""s residence or work location. Algorithms in the offender""s portable tracking apparatus executing on the processor compare the offender""s current location against a schedule of location rules stored in the memory of the offender""s portable tracking apparatus. The purpose of a two part tracking device is to place the low power transmitter tag device as the body worn component and the high power consumption devices (i.e. conventional GPS receiver card, processor and memory card and wireless transceiver and data modem card) as an integrated portable unit that requires periodic recharging. The body worn transmitter tag device does not require battery recharging or replacement for extended time periods. If the subject forgets to transport the portable tracking device as the subject""s location changes (i.e. from home to work), then the ability to locate the subject is lost. GPS signals are also attenuated by multistory buildings and underground structures which also prevents a subject from being located until the subject emerges from the structure.
Other techniques for locating a subject outside of the confines of their residence or outside a predetermined area use radio frequency triangulation based on ground based tower infrastructure. The principle is based on the strength of a transmitted signal from the subject""s apparatus being measured at a minimum of three towers in order to triangulate the position of the subject""s apparatus as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,293,642, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. Another technique uses time of arrival (TOA) of a spread spectrum signal as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,583, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. Since both locating techniques use a subject transmitter and require a tower based infrastructure, once the subject leaves the area of tower coverage or the subject""s transmitted signal is weakened by being inside structures, the ability to locate the subject is lost.
Another approach to obtaining location, health and status is to poll the offender""s and victim""s portable tracking apparatus by placing a cellular phone call to the apparatuses which can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,390, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. Polling the body worn device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,148 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein) is accomplished by a dedicated ground based wireless tower network. These centralized polling approaches consume power by frequently using either traditional cellular communications or dedicated wireless communications that requires the receiver in the body worn or powered device to remain powered to respond to the poll. This is especially the case in higher risk subjects that have a history of predatory crimes.
All of the location techniques described above are focused on immediate reporting of violations of house arrest, inclusion areas or exclusion areas. These systems are either limited in the ability to locate a subject outside a predetermined area, loose signals required to locate the subject as they move about authorized areas or are costly to procure and operate due to frequent wireless radio frequency (RF) communications. For these reasons, less than five percent of subjects under community supervision are monitored by electronic methods (i.e. electronic monitoring, GPS tracking, tower based RF triangulation, voice recognition/caller identification, etc.). Only the most violent, predatory or high profile subjects are supervised by electronic methods. The remaining subjects under community supervision are able to commit crimes of opportunity and violate their conditions of community supervision due to the anonymity of their movements in the community and the inability to correlate their movements to crime incidents.
Currently, crime incident data is recorded in law enforcement computer aided dispatch systems (CAD) and record management systems (RMS). CAD systems record the time and location of dispatch but may not contain the actual time or location of the crime. The crime, such as a burglary, may have occurred earlier than reported or in the case of a corpse, the murder location may be different than the location where the corpse was found. The investigative data establishing the actual time and location of the crime may be found in the RMS. RMS and CAD systems are typically unique to each local law enforcement agency. There is seldom data sharing between adjacent law enforcement agencies therefore similar crime incidents that span local jurisdictions are seldom correlated.
Criminal justice agencies (i.e. court, corrections, parole, probation, etc.) information management systems (IMS) contain criminal history and sentencing data related to felons but are seldom integrated with law enforcement RMS or CAD systems. The subject location data collected by service providers (i.e. electronic monitoring, GPS tracking, tower based RF triangulation, voice recognition/caller identification, etc.) for criminal justice agencies also exists in disparate systems that store the data, but don""t share the data with law enforcement agencies.
Recently, a low power, all body worn tracking apparatus was described in pending patent application entitled xe2x80x9cBODY WORN ACTIVE AND PASSIVE TRACKING DEVICExe2x80x9d, Ser. No. 09/181,244, filed Oct. 28, 1998. This device, while significantly reducing size, weight, and power costs associated with tracking a subject, still incurs size, weight and power associated with wireless radio frequency (RF) communications in a wide area wireless infrastructure. Frequent apparatus health and status data and current real-time location data required for violent, predatory and high profile subjects require frequent RF transmissions across a wide area wireless network (i.e. cellular, PCS, etc.) driving wireless cost, component cost and frequent battery recharging or replacement.
Current technology provides miniaturization of a GPS receiver, processor, memory and display for the purpose of navigation in the form factor of a wrist watch with Casio""s GPS watch announcement at the Consumer Electronics Show in January, 1999.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,776, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a GPS dead reckoning device that will track a person walking during periods of denied GPS signal strength such as inside multistory buildings or subterranean structures.
Power generation for rechargeable batteries in the body worn tracking device is preferred to battery replacements since battery replacement provides the opportunity for contamination of the battery terminals and places the body worn device operational integrity responsibility with the subject being tracked. Battery recharging by connection to external power also provides the opportunity for body worn device tampering, contamination of charging leads, personal safety of the subject while attached to the charging power source and the physical constraint of a wire tether to the charging power source.
Recently, an improved swinging type power generator was described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,684,761, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein. The wrist worn device (typically housed in a watch) is based on the Fleming right-hand rule where a wire wound stator cuts magnetic lines of force to generate electricity. This improved device generates a square wave as opposed to a traditional sine wave from swinging arm motion resulting in improved efficiency of mechanically generated power.
Recently, an improved solar cell manufacturing process described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,808, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, can produce tandem solar cells with two benefits; the first benefit is light absorption from ultraviolet, visible and infrared spectrums resulting in power generation from a wider frequency spectrum, the second benefit is the improved process produces thinner solar cells that reduces the size. U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,817, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a circuit arrangement of solar cells that provides improved power transfer from solar cells to a load such as a rechargeable battery with a reduction in power loss.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,627,548, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a transparent indium-tin-oxide on sapphire GPS antenna, a single integrated circuit chip that provides a low noise amplifier, down-conversion, timing code processing and navigation processing in a wrist watch form factor with batteries capable of being recharged by solar cells.
Recently, IBM announced a new semiconductor process called silicon on insulator (SOI) which will increase current semiconductor power efficiency by 35 percent, especially for hand-held computers. IBM further announced high volume availability of SOI integrated circuits by mid 1999.
Traditional basic integrated circuits required for a body worn location recording device such as processing, serial communications, parallel communications, memory, discrete input and discrete output can be imported as standard libraries, integrated and implemented on a single field programmable gate array (FPGA) integrated circuit. Such a capability is described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,773,993, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, and available as a commercial product from XILINX Corporation as the CORE product name.
Clearly, size, weight and power are critical requirements for any body worn locating device. Recent technology described above affords the ability to combine the elements into a wristwatch form factor to provide an all body worn location recording device. Other recent technology described above affords a low power body worn tracking solution through semiconductor SOI technology, matching filter GPS receiver techniques, miniature watch crystal type GPS antenna and current miniaturized processor and memory devices. With significantly reduced power consumption of subsystems required for location recording, improved solar cell wavelength absorption and swinging motion power generation techniques, the capability to produce an all body worn self rechargeable location recording device currently exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,149, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, describes a body worn locating device that is recharged using a plug-in wire battery charging interface to an external power source such as a wall power outlet. With technology known at the time of U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,149 and the lack of such technology disclosure in the embodiment of the Patent, it would not be feasible to construct a body worn device in the form factor depicted in FIG. 1 of the Patent. The device described in this Patent if constructed, would require large batteries and frequent battery recharging or battery replacement due to the amount of power consumed from conventional GPS receivers and cellular phone calls to periodically determine the location of the subject wearing the device, especially where unwilling subjects such as released criminal offenders are wearing the locating device where frequent (i.e. multiple times an hour) location points are desired. Other personal tracking devices found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,712,619, 5,742,509, 5,742,233, 5,528,248, 5,731,785, 5,714,931, 5,731,785 and 5,625,668, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein, do not address the low power technology required to implement a non removable, tamper resistant, body worn location recording device in a small, lightweight form factor that is either rechargeable using non contacting external power sources or can function for extended periods of time on a replaceable battery.
There exists a need to implement a location recording apparatus for the purpose of recording a subject""s movements in the community for subsequent correlation to crime incident data. Active and passive tracking systems described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,731,757 and the functionality described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/082,313 into a single body worn tamper resistant active tracking apparatus are not required to simply record the locations of a subject. For most subjects under community supervision, movements are not restricted other than in general terms (i.e. prostitution areas, drug dealing areas, etc.). Therefore specific exclusion locations (i.e. former victim""s residence, victim""s place of work, work release, etc.) are not actively monitored for most subjects and therefore do not require an active tracking device. There exists a need for a simple, low cost location recording device that will record the locations of a large segment of the subjects under community supervision to remove their anonymity.
Since most subjects under community supervision can travel freely about the community, movements inside multistory buildings and underground structures are permitted. In the case of denial of GPS signals while the subject is inside buildings and structures, there exists a need for dead reckoning to record the location of the subject during periods of denial of GPS signals.
In the case of small size, light-weight and low power, there exists a need for high density low power FPGA integrated circuit for the discrete digital functions of processor, memory, serial/parallel communications, analog input/output and digital input/output.
For low cost and low power communications, there exists a need for the location recording apparatus to communicate over a short distance using low power infrared communications with a residence interface unit attached to a communications network (i.e. telephone, internet, etc.).
In the case of correlating crime incident data with offender location history, there exists a need for an end-to-end system that; 1) integrates law enforcement RMS and CAD systems across jurisdictional boundaries, 2) integrates law enforcement RMS and CAD systems with subject location history stored in electronic monitoring systems, GPS tracking systems, tower based RF triangulation systems, and voice recognition/caller id locating systems and 3) integrates criminal justice IMS with law enforcement RMS and CAD systems.
Recently, an end-to-end system concept for a low cost, body worn, tamper resistant location recording device and crime incident correlation data base system developed by the authors of this Patent Application, Hoyt M. Layson, Jr. and Gregory A. Frost, was submitted in a 1998 National Institute of Justice investigator funded research proposal titled xe2x80x9cFlorida CrimeTRAXxe2x80x9d.
The problem of implementing an all body worn low cost subject location recording device integrated in an end-to-end system for correlation with crime incident data is solved by this invention. The low cost subject location recording device which is non-removable, tamper resistant, small, lightweight, can be powered by rechargeable or replaceable batteries and provides dead reckoning during GPS outages is accomplished by integrating several recently developed enabling technologies. The integration of subject location data with crime incident data is solved by this invention by integrating location data from current subject electronic locating techniques with isolated law enforcement and criminal justice information systems to support correlation of subject""s location with crime incidents.
The problem of sharing crime incident data across jurisdictional boundaries is solved by this invention. The crime incident/offender location database integrates the current isolated and unique law enforcement RMS and CAD systems.
The problem of law enforcement having on-line information regarding criminal justice community supervision sentencing of a subject is solved by this invention. The problem of criminal justice community supervision having knowledge of a subject""s current (i.e. just committed) law enforcement misdemeanors and felonies is solved by this invention. The crime incident/offender location correlation database supports investigative inquiries by law enforcement and criminal justice.
The high power consumption manner and high wireless cost of transferring subject location data to a central data base are solved by this invention using lower power consuming infrared wireless communications to a nearby residence interface unit that connects to a low cost communications network (i.e. telephone, Internet, etc.).
Significant power and size reductions can be achieved by integrating several integrated circuit chip devices such as processor, memory, serial input/output, digital input/output, etc.) on a field programmable gate array (FPGA) versus implementing discrete logic integrated circuits on a circuit board. Further power savings of up to 35% can be achieved by implementing all integrated circuits in low power SOI versions of the integrated circuits. Another power saving feature of this invention is the use of very low power infrared communications to transfer large amounts of data between the body worn tracking device and the residence interface unit.
In addition to the power conserving technology described above, improved body motion power generation and solar power generation combined with efficient power transfer technology can be integrated in order to provide body worn device battery charging by a non contacting external charging means.